Blind Sight
by kaizkewl
Summary: Kai wants to win in a Battle with Tyson and puts winning ahead of all, even his secret crush's safety. Will he ever forgive Kai?


Okay I'll level with you here, I don't own Beyblade, never will own a character...not even KAI!

Blind Sight

Kai had always been the competitive type. He loved a good challenge and he loved winning even more. The one thing he didn't quite love about competitions was loosing. He was kind of a sore loser to put it kindly, which explained why he was so very infatuated with a certain someone that seemed to beat him _every single time_! Apart from once, a few years back when they first met. Kai held on to that memory. He was very fond of it. Mostly because he'd beaten Tyson… but also kinda because it was the first time they met… but mostly because he'd beaten him!

xxx

So there he was once again, Kai Hiwatari standing at the beydish, opposite of his all-time rival, Tyson. It was a friendship battle this time, nothing official, but still important in Kai's opinion. Like always, Tyson was being his jolly, immature self.

'I'm going to beat you!' he yelled repeatedly. Kai just rolled his eyes at him, in annoyance, -or rather, that's what he wanted him to believe, he was frustrated actually, he just desperately wanted to beat Tyson. When had he become this… pathetic? He used to be the toughest, coolest blader around. Everyone wanted to be like him and would look up to him. Not that Kai cared what others thought about him (-or rather, that's what he wanted to believe), but he did get kind of embarrassed. Max and Ray seemed to be okay with losing against Tyson, why couldn't he be the same? To be honest, he was afraid that Tyson might end up loosing his respect for him if he would not finally be able beat him. And he didn't want that too happen. As much as he hated Tyson for being his ultimate rival, he was also kinda… fond of him, as stupid as that may sound, and not just because he was his friend. Sometimes Kai even felt like some silly fan boy. He admired his friend's technique and battle style… but also other characteristics, that went beyond a little rival respect.

'Are you ready?' Tyson hollered in the usual loud voice, that actually was his normal speaking voice most of the time.

'Yes.' was Kai's reply.

'Okay then…' both bladers stretched out their arms, gripping their launchers tightly. '3, 2, 1. Let it rip!'

They released their blades simultaneously. Dranzer and Dragoon dropped into the dish and started colliding with each other as soon as they touched the bottom of the dish. Tyson shot Kai a confused look. He was used to Kai being aggressive in battles, but this was just ridiculous. After years of practice, shouldn't Kai know that the key to success was lying in tactics and strategy… not in irrational violence! But Kai didn't just leave it at that, he was determined to win, no matter what. So he attacked Dragoon again and again. Each attack being more aggressive than the one before. Normally such continuous attacking would wear out the blader very quickly, but not so this time, not so Kai. He just had way too much energy to put into this battle. It was like all his built up anger and frustration from all those years was being released at once. And Tyson was hit by the full load. Kai didn't hesitate to call out Dranzer and soon she emerged in all her glory, -glorious but vicious, driven by Kai's exaggerated urge to win. Once elegant and noble, Kai's proud firebird had become his mindless weapon, powerful, but lacking substance. Still, throughout it all, Dranzer loyalty made her obey her master submissively. So when Kai ordered another violent attack, she fulfilled his demand. There was potent energy running through Kai's veins. He had become blinded with passion and rage. He didn't notice Dranzer's exhaustion, he didn't notice Dragoon's resignation and he didn't notice Tyson collapsing. He continued to launch his 'weapon' over and over again. The adrenalin was rushing to his brain, causing him to act even more irrational. He had been overcome by power and madness, -and it felt great! He was actually getting somewhere this time. He didn't consciously see what was going on, but with every 'punch' he threw against Tyson he felt less resistance. This got him hyped up even more. There were emotions running wild, Kai's determination was growing by the second. His attacks got wilder and more random and -

'Stop it Kai!'

That was Ray yelling. The usual calmness in his voice had been replaced by a sharp demanding tone.

It was only then, that Kai realised what he had done. Tyson was lying out on the grass, face down. His clothes were ripped and the parts of his skin that Kai could see were covered in cuts and bruises. It was a horrifying sight that made his stomach twist. Did he really just do that? To Tyson? His best friend…

Kai froze and he watched in horror how Max ran up to Tyson, sobbing uncontrollably. Tyson wasn't moving. He was just lying there like dead.

'What did you do?' Max cried. He was glancing at Kai accusingly but soon returned his attention to Tyson, who was still not moving.

Kai didn't even know how to answer that question. He spun around to send Ray a pleading look, but Ray was occupied, he was calling an ambulance. _Ambulance_. Kai gradually started to absorb what was going on and how bad the situation really was. He wanted to run over to Tyson. He wanted to shake him and make him wake up again. He wanted confirmation that Tyson was okay. But right now, he didn't even dare to look at Tyson's unconscious body. He felt like just his presence itself was continuously causing his friend more harm. He ran inside the dojo and kneed down with his back turned against the wall and everything that was going on. At some point the heard the shrill melody of the ambulance horn. He heard people running into the garden. He heard them talking, shouting, … he heard Max cry…

It all felt so surreal, the things that had happened, the things that were happening now… Kai just wanted to pinch himself and wake up from this dream already.

xxx

The list of Tyson's injuries was long: Concussion, broken arm, punctured lungs, blood loss, broken rips, bruising, internal bleeding.

The doctors had to put him into an artificial coma to operate on him.

He hadn't woken up ever since…

Everyone was dealing with the pain following accident differently: Max was sobbing a lot, Ray was sitting around with a petty look on his face, Kenny was burying himself in schoolwork to distract himself. But the one who reacted in the most interesting manner was their team captain, the one responsible for all the drama and suffering:

Kai...

The room was silent and still apart from the beeping of the machines. The figure sat there by the bed watching the teen lying motionlessly on the bed. The Russian kept a vigil over the boy lying on the bed for as long as it would take he would be there. He felt completely guilty for causing this and he would be right.

Kai sighed and adjusted his position in the chair, the ice hearted man rarely ever felt like this but seeing the teen lying there so innocent and injured he would understand if Tyson hated him when he woke up, depending on how long it would take. A tear rolled down his right cheek. Kai knew how sorry he felt and apologising would probably never work "Tyson...I'm so sorry".

He still couldn't believe he had been blinded by the lust of victory and hurt the boy of his secret desires. Kai had never been like this since his Abbey days, those days were over. He felt a monster and even Ray, Max and Kenny had looked at him surprised and they also looked afraid of him. He wondered for a brief moment where they were and remembered Ray had suggested they leave him alone but left Kai explicit instructions to call if Tyson woke up.

Right now he had been in the coma for a few hours, he had been given bandages and a blood drip to replace what he had lost. Kai would have donated his blood if he had been a direct match. He was incredibly guilty and ashamed he had put victory in front of his friends safety, he wasn't getting over it now, probably never. It frustrated him that he could do that and replayed everything over and over in his mind trying to work out what happened but he knew what had happened, desire to win happened and he had called on strength he didn't know he had and totally overpowered Tyson and almost killed him in letting out his rage.

He knew the team would look differently at him from now on, he remembered there shocked faces, it was like he had been possessed by an unseen force but he had not.

Kai shuddered awake, it must have been late and passed visiting hours and wondered for a moment why he hadn't been woken and kicked out. With a full bladder and empty stomach he decided to stretch his legs and sort out his problems. He wanted to see Tyson sat up in bed when he came back with a chocolate bar from a vending machine. He was disappointed to see Tyson still resting there injured. His fallen angel that he fell. Kai felt he didn't deserve Tyson now after he had caused the boy pain.

Kai bent down and pressed a kiss to Tyson's forehead and sat down on the chair again getting comfy waiting for the boy to stir and hoped he wouldn't be waiting a few years like he had been guessing. Once the chocolate was gone he allowed himself to sleep.

"Get away from me!" Tyson yelled. They were at the Dojo after returning from the Hospital and the others now watched the verbal fire fight.

"I said I'm sorry" Kai said back to him.

"How could you do that? I know Beyblading is a risky sport but you didn't have to beat the shit out of me",

"If you want me to go, I'll go" Kai replied to the Tyson physically sad at the boy's reactions.

"Yeah...Go". Tyson growled. "Get away from me, go back to Tala and the others". Tyson spat at Kai. "There was no need for that".

"Tyson, your over reacting" Kai reasoned.

"Am I? You almost killed me! I think I have a fucking right to over react" he yelled.

"Fine...I'll go".

"Fuck off!"

Kai jumped awake with a gasp and looked down at the boy. Still asleep. Even his dreams were playing with his mind. He got up and looked out of the window.  
>It was all dark on the ground, all in shadow and brightness to the east.<br>The Russian sighed and turned back to the bed where the boy lay, the only sign he was alive was the sound of the heart monitor beeping.  
>"Tyson...please...wake up".<p>

Kai sat down on the chair and allowed himself to drop off. He woke up when the doctor came in to check on everything.  
>"How is he doc?"<p>

"He'll be fine, just needs rest, he's really lucky, he could have died but if he wont wake up then he might still die" the doctor said replacing the chart on the holder.

"Why?" Kai enquired, if he was stable how could he die?

"Feeding tube pulled, life support switched off" the doctor says.

"No" Kai replied.

"Its not you decision, it lies with his family, your his captain, not his relative". Kai sighed.

"Keep him alive, he's important".

"I know exactly who he is, he'll be fine".

Still Kai stayed there during the day and was pulled away when Kai noticed Tyson stirred slightly. "Tyson?" Kai asked.

"Kai? What...what happened?"

"Beyblading accident, don't worry, you'll be fine...it was my fault Tyson...I'm sorry".

"Huh?"

"The accident, it was my fault your hurt, I'm sorry".

"I Know you wont hurt me on purpose, you maybe a jerk but your not evil like that".

"Thank you Tyson, this might sound odd but I can't believe I hurt you because...because...".

"Yeah Kai?"

"I love you, its why I've always been the way I am, since day one, I fell for you, its why I've been a jerk, trying to distance myself from you". Kai saw how Tyson looked and that was shocked.

"You love me?"

"I understand if you don't return the feelings, I figured you should know" Kai said.

"Kai...I love you too".

"What?"

"Its true, I fell for your bad ass style and your acts, your sexy face paint and eyes Kai, wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Yes Tyson".

Kai climbed onto the bed and there lips connected in a passionate and strong kiss. Kai wrapped his arms around the boy he loved. There eyes closed and there mouths sharing loving kisses. After they ended Tyson sat in Kai's lap and dozed off wrapped protectively in Kai's arms. 

The End

Well thats the first story. Now to the arms of my Kai! Plz tell me what you thinks, ppls, thankies ! xoxo


End file.
